Housepets! MVM Continuation
by Wolfred240
Summary: This is a continuation of the original fic and had been approved by plavoko12 for me to continue it for him/her so if you want to understand the gist of this fic or want to read the story from start i suggest start by the ones they had already uploaded (i suck at summaries!)


Housepets MVM Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Housepets! And I am solely continuing this fic due to the previous writer had decided to give up the story for other writers to continue which is me in his discretion and I am grateful for the writer, plavoko12 for giving me the chance to continue the fic in his place for I find the plot itself to be interesting on its own so yeah, please do review and give me a fair and civilized critique for me and don't give me crap for those who just wanna talk trash about my writing by simply saying shit like 'ur writing sucks!' type of shit, which isn't a civilized critique . Lets continue on then, shall we? P.S I will continue this fic right after from the last one from plavoko12's which is chapter 5 was the last one from him . I might do a rewrite for the whole story later if I had gotten any new ideas for how to rewrite the whole thing

As Kenji regain his composure after being brought to a strange dimensional split, he was face-to-face with Spirit Dragon who simply dwarfed the muscled beauceron . As Kenji tried to keep his cool, Spirit Dragon asked him with a very unnerving voice, " Kenji, WHERE, DID, YOU, COME, FROM!? " " What!?..." that was all that Kenji could mutter after his initial shock of what had appeared in front of him and presumably, the one who had brought him in this blank weird dimensional split, and another thing he had taken noticed of is that he's apparently standing on top of a brown wooden surface to which had piqued his interest of what is he standing on top of .

" Kenji, I'm going to ask you one last time, and I mean it, ONE LAST TIME! _**WHERE, DID, YOU, COME, FROM?! **_""Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to be convinced that a **HUGE FREAKIN' DRAGON HAD APPEARED IN FRONT OF ME IN MY DREAMS AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!?" **Kenji snapped back at Spirit Dragon, to which, did surprised the dragon deity a bit towards the backlash she received from a mere mortal . Spirit Dragon then, clearing her throat for a bit and said " I'm sorry for being aggressive on our first face-to-face encounter, my name is Spirit Dragon and I am a deity who holds ownership towards Tarot, my Avatar that you met earlier with her boyfriend, Peanut to which I presume you have personally known and acquainted to, and now, I am not pleased knowing that you, who arrived at a very suspicious time, and at a very suspicious place to move into and can't be read by **ME **which brought me towards a very protective stance over strangers who has the capability to block me from reading their minds! You have to understand that I just want to know whether you are a friend, or a foe, so, let's start from the top, shall we?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just, whoa wait there, did you just say that you're a deity?...and did you say that you tried to read my mind? Wha-wha, ju-just what the hell is going on?!... " asked Kenji frustratingly . Spirit Dragon then replied, "Yes, and do please hurry, I have no time to spare for a hefty long chat with you when I have an important business to handle, so please, explain yourself for being able to block my mind reading powers and where did you come from…" 'This was not part of what I agreed to do with Darius….'thought Kenji in his head . Kenji then proceed to walk forward towards Spirit Dragon and crossed his arms to his chest and said, "Well, for starters, I uh-….. I came from Tokyo, Japan and I uh- d-do not know of what that you speak of regarding my ability to block you from reading my mind, besides, if you really are a deity, why would you simply and intrusively read the minds of others without their consent? Isn't a bit too…._invasive?_ And also, how did I ended up here!? If this is all in my head, just please leave for this is my mind and I don't wanna answer any of your questions for it being something of a bit _odd _and you really, really need to learn to knock before you enter other people's door!"

"Certainly will _**I**_ _**not**_ for you are a suspect in my eyes now Kenji and I am **NOT **taking any chances letting you here in Babylon Garden!" shouted Spirit Dragon . Kenji then, knowing he is in a very tight situation, has to think of a diversion and a lie to trick the dragon from knowing where he had come from and how he could have blocked her from mind reading him . As Kenji was thinking of something, a puff noise came from a distance and Kenji turned around only to meet a huge blue colored gryphon and a huge white fox with nine tails looking at him with interests plastered on their faces . "And I would presume you to be Kenji, is that correct?" asked Kitsune . "Kitsune, Pete, what did I say about to stay out of this!? This is a matter regarding the possibility of the safety of the whole quantum of our dimension?! You can't just waltz in here even with your authorities, and didn't you two have to stop a huge fight between our forces and the invaders in Paradise City?" asked Spirit Dragon irritatedly as the two new occupants began to take their respective places around to what Kenji would presume to be a table which confuses him more .

As Kenji was pondering about, Kitsune was the first to direct a question and anwer to Kenji of what he was wondering of "I'm beginning to think you're wondering why are you on top of a table right, Kenji? Well, let me explain to you something, right now, you're in a split dimension where here, us three here, play a little game which seems similar to your definition of D&D except that we work around with mortals fate and other matters regarding mortals and right now, we have a current problem to deal with after a invading force had come and attack our place here which is Heaven, and currently, due to your arrival to this, well, suspicious yet normal neighborhood, your timing kinda sucks and cause suspicion to us deities after Spirit Dragon here can't read your mind at all, to which once again had cause a certain concern to our part for we just got attacked by a unknown enemy which in other words, caused us to suspect you of being our unknown enemy's avatar ." explained Kitsune in a rather half-ass attitude with a bit of sarcasm towards Spirit Dragon for being too sophisticated towards the mortal beauceron .

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! You're telling me, that my arrival to this neighborhood, had caused a great concern to all of you, after an attack had been done intentionally by someone who I did not know of at all, and all of you had suspected me as an avatar for your enemy!? Wha-…..tha-…..that's bullshit! How can I cause all of this!? Are you blaming me here or something?!" snapped Kenji after hearing Kitsune's explanation to the question of why Spirit Dragon shows a hostile attitude towards him . By this point, Kenji could not bear a single thing with all the things he had been told by the deities that surrounded him .

"Hey squirt, on the contrary, we were hoping you could've shed us some light here to help you from being suspected but Spirit Dragon here insisted that she had to interrogate you by herself cause' she got a bit of a problem with her pride with her mind reading skills as better than anybody else's and yeah, do EXPLAIN to us why and where did you come from ." remarked Pete with a bit of an asshole-ish attitude which would be considered as normal among the three deities . As Kenji take his time to think of an explanation, he then remembered that Darius had explained about the jumping universe business and that had given him the idea of how to conceal his true identity and yet give them something that could probably satisfy their interrogation of his presence in Babylon Garden .

"Okay, I think the reason why you can't read my mind might have something to do by the attack that had been done to your place and I may have been a scapegoat for them to use so that you couldn't see who is the _**real**_avatar for your enemy and my arrival to this neighborhood had nothing to do with the enemy of yours because I came here because of retirement from the army as a service dog for the army and I was called about my mother's death and I had to attend to her funeral and from that point I decided to take retirement . And I believe you may have heard that from Tarot herself since you said she was your avatar and I did told my story to her and Peanut when they asked where I came from and my reason living here in Babylon Garden ."

Hearing this explanation, Spirit Dragon and the other two was quite unsure at first but as far as Spirit Dragon know, indeed she did read Tarot mind after Kenji was at the Sandwich residence after Tarot asked of where he came from and it was indeed the case that Kenji had already explained his reasons of moving into the neighborhood to her avatar and her friends . At that point, Spirit Dragon sighed in defeat and believed in Kenji's story and told the other two deity "Well, he did had told his reasons of moving in Babylon Garden earlier to my avatar, Tarot and it seems like he might even be telling the truth here, so….. sorry for suspecting you for anything suspicious and we hope you won't have a grudge against us for my lack of patience towards this investigation . If anything though, you still had to be watched over by us for a couple of days more so hope you don't mind us watching over you in secrecy to ensure that you were indeed telling the truth to us ."

After knowing that his made-up story had been bought, albeit that the story about his mother funeral was real, he had to find a solid matter to make his reasons as acceptable as possible, if he ever wanted to escape from being targeted by holy beings whom had suspicions over him due to be able to block people from mind reading him, which had made Kenji wonder if Darius had putted a spell or something upon himself as to avoid him from being known to have come from another world . He admittedly realizes that he still need to have a talk with Darius despite their earlier arguments which Kenji could still not accept as to why he could not protect an innocent in harm .

"Oh and another thing Kenji that I would like to ask you here before you leave, why is it that we could not see and detect or even enter your house?" asked Spirit Dragon to Kenji for she knew that she still need to keep an eye out to this very..….._interesting_ beauceron for she needs to be sure that he is indeed not a threat . "I don't know, is there something that If I have that can block you guys out from entering and _snooping into_ my house?" asked Kenji with a bit of sarcasm due to the deities lack of respect for other people's privacy even if they are god-like beings .

"Maybe, and it depends if you're a _hardcore _fan of _rocks, _and what I mean by _rocks _would be _gemstones,_ get it?" asked Kitsune in a jokingly pun manner which made all three other occupants to roll their eyes at his attempt at a pun joke . "Kit, I can't **freakin' **believe you had to even an attempt to make a **bad PUN** joke! That was so bad!" exclaimed Pete who apparently seems to be in a agreement with Spirit Dragon, for now about something for once . "So, what kind of gemstone are we talking about that can block you guys from being able to read my mind or enter my house, without _my permission? _"asked Kenji in a dry sarcasm tone . "The kind of gems that can effectively block our abilities upon mortals would be quartz like amethysts or just plain old quartz, which unbelievably is ridiculous in my opinion as to how a literal low-tier stone can stop and block our ability ." answered Spirit Dragon . As Kenji was walking on the 'table', he noticed the presence of a map which he assume must be the layout map equivalent to D&D games and several 'tokens' or 'pawns' in the shape of the people and residents of Babylon Garden .

"Kenji, before you go, remember to never, ever, join any deities guild and make the choice of being someone else's avatar for that alone can risk you of being the target for extermination by the Court of Heaven at the moment due to our current crisis of an intruding enemy forces . Also, if you can do me a favor, don't ask Tarot regarding our encounter and anything about the attack that occurred upon Heaven . I don't want to waste my best avatar to a war that might not end in our victory . " advised Spirit Dragon to Kenji to which Kenji replies by saying "Depends if you can also do me a favor to not go snooping upon other people's privacy without their consent?" "Kenji….." "No, I am not joking to you here honestly, because in my opinion, just because you have the power and title as deities doesn't mean you can abuse them by invading mortals privacy . So, can we make a deal?" "Fine, I will ask before intruding! Happy?" "Then we have a deal then!" Kenji extended his paw to shake Spirit Dragon's claw and they shook hands to seal the deal, which surprisingly went well than he thought it could with deities .

"Oh, and one last thing Kenji.." said Kitsune "What is it?" "Wake up" and with that, Kenji awoken from his sleep and looked around his surroundings to see if he is where he thinks he is . And to his relief, he is still in the Sandwich's household . Unbeknownst to Kenji, a shadowy figure can be seen to stalk the Sandwich residence on a tall oak tree near the house . The figure then let a grin formed on his muzzle, showing his bare sharp razor teeth . "This is going to get very interesting…..who would have thought, Kenji Taios….You'll be a perfect specimen indeed ." spoke the figure in a very quiet voice with a puff of mist from exhaling the winter cold . The figure then went into the forest nearby the neighborhood with a cackle that could spook the bejesus out of any person . As the figure sprint from branch to branch and not letting up of his pace, he reached towards a ruin of what used to be a temple .

"Ahh…..wouldn't it be truly fun and thrilling if I have gotten here first before the collapse of that dumb blue bird's temple? Well, it's not like it can't be helped with now…. This can be quite interesting for me to set up the force field at this ruins location…. Oh well, sorry to make you as bait Kenji, hope you don't have hard feelings about this…..hehehe…" said the figure with an exhale of his breath . As the figure walks towards the temple, he took out some kind of object from his hooded coat and proceed to put it beneath the rubble of stones that once was the prison that held Pete the Gryphon Deity before being released by Zach . As the figure was putting the mysterious object beneath the rubbles, a rustling noise can be heard from the far end nearing the entrance of the forest .

"Now with the device in place, wouldn't it be rude to ruin the surprise for our guests, Wolfred?" "Indeed it would….for you….." said another voice but with a more subtle voice of adolescence in it . "You can't simply run forever X…..or should I call you…..Xaltec'?..." "Hmph, it seems like you do know who I am, don't you, Wolfred?" "Of course, for I know who I am and that is enough for me to know who you are….you are none other than me from a different timeline from the future, the one known as Lost Future, one of the beings that make a Petralian's quantum circle complete, the Trinity of Quantum, and you, happen to be the one marked as the X symbol, also known as Xaltec', and there are two more of you, and knowing that you alone had been quite the trouble, I have to ensure that I am a whole again ." said the newcomer known as Wolfred . As the moonlight shines the forest's environment, the light from the moon illuminated the two figure in the forest .

The mysterious figure that had stalked Kenji earlier was revealed to be a black furred wolf also known as Xaltec' . He stands at a towering height, sitting up to 9 feet tall with red eyes with slits that glow brightly like a predator's eyes and with a visible scar that ran down from his right eye nearing to his jaw line wearing a form of black hooded coat with arm braces and baggy cargo pants with tears at certain areas of the cargo pants with his hair have decorations and ornaments that looked rather tribal ornaments and the other one known as Wolfred, standing up to the height of 8.5 feet tall and also wearing a similar style of outfit as Xaltec' with the exception of having black fur, he has white fur instead and also he wears something else than normal cargo pants, he wears a tactical cargo jeans with leather black boots and two pistol holster can be seen strapped on both sides of his thigh as well as wearing a black hoodie zipper underneath a black coat with a tactical leather shoulder holster underneath his coat .

"You know, I didn't think you were willing to travel from Petra to a Fikscion' World, which is this one and also….did your human know about this visit of yours to one of his favourite world?" "You know him, if he knows that I'm here, he would be here as well, hiding and watching from a distance ." replied Wolfred to Xaltec' . "Indeed he would….. ahh, isn't fun to stalk other people of other realms? And also, how can your Human be allowed to have the privilege? He even stalks the worlds of other human fictions works like Resident Evil, Kingdom Hearts and many others? It's very funny how we all, to be truthfully nothing more than just a living imagery, a form, a living impersonation of fictional characters…..except for us….. funny how in the end, we are only Djinns who assume the form of any fictional characters created by human imaginations…."

"Indeed you are correct, but unlike 'them', we are with our true forms…..our true faces…. And you want to ruin their escape from the realities of life that was manipulated by the Devil…. And what's more unacceptable, you want to bring Petra down along with the destruction of Human Fantasy!? And with that reason alone, I won't hold back in apprehending you! But, alas, I will have to halt my attempt for your arrest for a bit longer, helping them from being deceived and tricked by you and your cohorts!" replied Wolfred with a tint of hatred in his voice . "Then I shall take my leave then if you won't mind at all…..toodle-doo Wolfred! Hope we get to play a little fiercely later…." said Xaltec' and proceed to jump from trees to trees and soon fading along with the moonlight .

* * *

A/N: Hi ya'll! This is a work from plavoko12 that I had received from his/her permission to continue for them and personally I am glad and grateful to be able to continue this fic due to the fact that this is one of my fav fic of all time for the Housepets! fanfic category and indeed I am invested and willing to finish them...so if you be so kind leave behind a critique and reviews! lets be fair and honest!

p.s:this is my first upload so expect a bit of a awkward in the interaction between the characters as im still learning how to do it better!


End file.
